


Adventures To Last a Lifetime

by nyx (astrynyx)



Category: DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, Just kids being kids, Sneaking Out, Tags May Change, could be platonic or romantic, ignoring their parents, may add more - Freeform, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrynyx/pseuds/nyx
Summary: They were never supposed to meet, but they did anyway.Their lives weren't the same since.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Sabine Cheng & Talia al Ghul
Comments: 19
Kudos: 131





	Adventures To Last a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two kids meet for the first time

They met when they were children. They weren't supposed to, their mothers made sure of that. Any time Damian had a mission in Paris, Sabine made some type of excuse for Marinette to stay home, taking each and every precaution to ensure that they would not cross paths.

Unfortunately, she didn't account for Marinette sneaking out. Especially not her using the skills she had taught her.

Marinette was always well-behaved. She picked up the lessons Sabine taught quickly, quicker than either she or Talia expected she would. However, she only used those lessons when necessary, and never for her own gain. So it was safe to say that Sabine didn't expect her daughter to sneak out. In fact, she didn't even know she did until years later. She was simultaneously proud and annoyed.

Marinette, on the other hand, knew that she shouldn't use the skills her maman taught to sneak out of her house, especially since it was almost dark and she was only six. However, she couldn't stand being cooped up inside for any longer. She needed inspiration for her designs, something she wasn't going to get by staying inside. So, she left and went to the park across the street, making sure her parents wouldn't see her if they happened to look out of a window.

She sat in the grass, leaning against a tree as she took in the scenery, immediately coming up with ideas for clothes. She may not be the best designer right then, but she vowed to get better. She would have to if she wanted to be able to make better clothes, especially for girls considering the lack of pockets in a lot of girl clothes.

She frowned at the thought. Whoever decided that girls didn't need pockets was stupid. She may just have to fight them. She began to giggle at the thought before hearing a faint rustle in the branches above her and, before she could react, a boy around her age dropped down beside her. 

She put her hands up defensively, knowing that it was better to be prepared for anything, but didn't react until he showed himself to be a threat.

He ignored her hands and leaned closer, causing them both to tense but he kept going until he was right by her ear.

"Can I sit with you? My mother left me here and I don't want to be alone," he lied, looking innocently at the girl. She shot him an unimpressed look.

"You can once you tell me the truth," she said, raising an eyebrow and keeping her hands up. He stared at her while occasionally glancing at his target. He looked for any signs of deceit and when seeing none, he sighed.

"I was told to keep watch on that man," he jerked his head toward the rich-looking man in front of their tree, "and when the time is right, take him out. However, I cannot properly watch him from the tree and it would be far less suspicious if I was sitting here with you instead of being on my own." She mulled over his words for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, you can sit here. I noticed he was watching me, likely planning to kidnap me or something equally or more heinous. You being here would help both of us." He examined her for a few seconds, knowing in his gut that she should not know this. 

"You are an assassin, aren't you?" he asked. He hesitated. "Like me?" She shrugged.

"Possibly, although I'm not entirely certain." At his odd look, she elaborated. "I am being trained by an assassin and know many ways to kill a man. I am being trained the same way my mother was when she was younger and that was to be an assassin. Yet, I have never killed anyone before. So, does that make me an assassin?" He thought for a moment.

"I'm not certain, but I would assume not. An assassin is someone who kills, and if you have never killed, then I don't believe that you would be." She nodded in understanding.

"Understandable. My name is Marinette by the way," she said, smiling brightly at him. Despite his better judgement, he gave a small smile back.

"I'm Damian. It's a pleasure to meet you, Marinette." Her smile brightened. 

"The pleasure's all mine, Damian." She stole a quick glance to see the man he was watching begin to go elsewhere. "Well, I think it's time for an adventure, don't you agree." She smirked as she stood, brushing dirt off of her pants. Damian did the same, his smirk a bit more malicious than hers.

"I agree. Although I have a feeling that this won't be our last." Her smirk grew.

"Right you are, my friend. This is only the first of many. We'll have adventures until we've seen everything and then do it again." He genuinely smiled for the first time he can remember.

"I can't wait to start."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!


End file.
